To Be A Ninja
by AlexGarmadon
Summary: Thanks to my friends and family, I've made the ultimate story on Ninjago! It's the daily life of an ordinary, and some extraordinary, ninja. Live with us as I, Alex Garmadon, take you on an adventure with so much suspense, you'd wanna scream at the computer! Warning: I am not a professional rewrite author.
1. Rise of the Snakes

_**1. Rise of the Snakes**_

* * *

**Remember this is a rewrite, meaning it took three times as long to write than how it actual happened. It also means it's probably not as good as other stories. Also, it may take a while to get the next chapter. I'm working on it now but who knows when I'll be done. There's school and chores and soccer practice that apparently have to come first. Wish me luck and R&R!**

* * *

Sensei Wi sat in meditation infront of the spirit smoke. His head bowed.

"Fire strike."

Sensei Wu lifted his head at the sound.

"Oh my gosh. Isn't that the coolest move you've ever seen?"

"Stop trying to do it yourself. We need to attack as a team."

Sensei Wu walked out to the court yard. No one was there.

"Zane. Why are you wasting your special attack on me? You have to save it."

Wu walked across the yard.

"Ah, fantastic. I'm outta lucks."

Sensei opened a door to see the ninja playing a video game.

"But the lesson is on. And I am getting the hang of it."

"Okay. Now!" Cole commanded. The ninja were playing a video game. The characters were them. Suddenly the screen went blank.

"Aw," they all moan together.

"It took us three hours to get there," Cole complained.

"Why did you do that?" Jay asked. "Why?"

"Just because Lord Garmadon escaped through a vortex, doesn't mean he won't return one day for the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu," Sensei Wu replied.

"But Sensei Wu. Ever since he has been gone, Ninjago has had nothing but peace," Zane informed him.

"Yeah. Peace is boring. There's no one to save. There's nothing to do," Jay added.

"We can train tomorrow," Cole said leaning back.

"Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today," Sensei told them.

"Well I was going to eat this pizza to tomorrow," Cole said holding a slice of pizza. "So if that's the case."

Sensei kicked the pizza out of Cole's hand. "No pizza for you. In order to reach your full potential you must train."

"Uh remember when we did this little thing called the Tornado of Creation? I thought that was pretty insane," Kai said.

Sensei sighed. "You four merely scratched the surface of reaching your full potential. There are still so many secrets you have to unlock." The ninja boredly laid back at his lecture. "You haven't even begun to tap into what powers your Golden Weapon's hold."

"You wanna take secret powers. Check this out," Cole said picking up his Sythe of Quakes. He stuck it over to the output and picked up the plug. He plugged it in using nothing but his Golden Weapon. The video game came back on. The ninja cheered and began playing again. Sensei pulled his beard.

"Do not worry Master. We will be ready if Lord Garmadon returns," Zane assured him.

Suddenly Nya rushed in and said, "Guys. Lord Garmadon, he's returned. He was spotted approaching Jimonicai Village."

The ninja scrambled to there feet. Kai and Jay ran into eachother. Zane got his foot caught in the cord and Cole ran into him. They both fell. Quickly they recovered and ran out. Jay stumbled for his Nunchucks of Lighting. Nya handed them to him. "Uh, uh, thanks, uh," Jay stuttered.

"Hurry," Nya said.

"Okay," Jay said rushing outside.

The ninja rushed down to their dragons. Kai flipped a switch and a gate hit Zane. He jumped out of the way and let it fall. The ninja stumbled upon their dragons. Cole dropped his Sythe of Quakes, and Jay jumped onto his and missed the seat so he fell forward. Sensei shook his head.

"Uh can I help?" Nya asked.

"Sorry sis," Kai replied. "Where we go, danger abounds. This is a job for the ninja." Kai reached for the reins. "Uh, a little help."

Nya handed him the reins. The ninja took off. "Will they ever reach their full potential?" Nya asked.

"In time," Wu replied. "Maybe a long time, but in time."

"Just like old times eh Rocky," Cole said patting his dragons head.

"You guys believe what Sensei said about unlocking our full potential?" Kai asked.

"He may be onto something," Jay replied. "I mean ever since we got these weapons it's not like we've ever had to use them. I wonder what they do."

"I for one look forward to the future. If there is more for us to accomplish, let it be," Zane added.

"Don't know about you, but is anyone else a little excited about battling Lord Garmadon?" Cole asked. "I look forward to trying out some new Spinjitzu moves. Could be the perfect opritunity."

"Race you there?" Jay challenged. The ninja's dragons got faster. They raced through the sky and over a mountain. The went through the clouds. When the clouds vanished they saw a village.

"Jimonicai Village," Kai said. "First ninja there wins!" The dragons raced to the ground. They all seemed to land at the same time. "I was first!" Kai cheered.

"No one was faster then me," Jay told him.

"My feet were on the ground before yours," Cole corrected.

"You are all disalusioned. It was clearly me," Zane said.

Screaming was heard and the ninja rushed into the village. Villagers rushed into their homes. A shadow appeared along the mountain side. It laughed evilly. The shadow grew smaller as the figure got closer. The ninja stood ready.

"No matter what happens. Never let your guard down," Kai told them.

The shadow disappeard. Only to reveal it was just a little boy. "It is I, Lloyd Garmadon," the boy said. He jumped into the fountain. "I demand all the candy in town. Or else."

"Lloyd Garmadon?" Jay question. "I thought we were gonna face Lord Garmadon."

"It's his son," Cole noted. "Looks like he escaped his school for bad boys again. To think we could e been doing Spinjitzu already."

"Give me your candy. Or else I'll release the serpentine on you," Lloyd shouted.

The villagers began to 'boo' him. The ninja walked into the crowd. Lloyd grabbed a can and opened it. Releasing rubber snakes at the villagers. The villagers began throwing things at him. "No wait. I asked for candy not vegetables. I hate vegetables!" he yelled.

"He's going to have to do a lot better than use an old bed time story to scare people," Kai said launching a rubber snake.

"The serpentine are real Kai. They are not something to joke about," Zane said.

"Serpentine? Real? We're talking about the ancient race of snake people who once ruled Ninjago and were suposively locked underground?" Kai asked.

"Sealed in five different tombs to seperate the warring tribes. To ensure they don't unify to exact revenge, on those who put them there," Jay told him, terrified.

"It was an old wives tale. To teach kids not to poke our noses where they don't belong," Kai griped. "Don't you think it's a little suspicious no ones ever found one of their tombs?"

"That's because you'd have to be a fool to look for one," Cole replied. The ninja walked up to the fountain. "If there was anything I hated worse then dragons, it was snakes." The ninja picked Lloyd up and began to walk away. "Don't worry folks, we'll take care of this. Nothing to see here," Cole said.

"Let go of me or suffer my wrath!" Lloyd yelled. "I'll give you till the count of three. One, two..."

"What are we suppose to do?" Kai asked. "Spank him?"

"Two and a half," Lloyd continued to count.

Lloyd hung from a sign and yelled, "You just made me your nemisis! Mark my words! You'll pay for this!" The ninja and villagers laughed. Zane pulled his hood back and paid for a few sweets. He handed them to the other ninja. The ninja pulled their hoods back and took them.

"Next time, try paying for your candy," Cole suggested.

"Crime doesn't pay muchacho. You can take that to the bank," Kai added.

Jay took a bit out of his candy and said, "Mmm... Cotton candy." Lloyd struggled to get down but couldn't.

The ninja returned to their dragons. Kai hopped on his and a scroll fell out of his bag. Zane picked it up. "Huh? I don't remember putting that there," Kai said.

"That's Sensei's bag," Zane pointed out. "You must have accidently took it in the rush."

"What is it?" Jay asked.

"It's a scroll, windbag," Kai replied.

"I know it's a scroll," Jay mocked. "But what does it say? It's written in chicken scratch."

"Not chicken scratch. The ancient language of our ancesters," Zane correct.

"Uh can you read it?" Kai asked.

"Well I can try," Zane replied, looking at the scroll. "This symbol means 'prophecy'."

"Prophecy?" Jay repeated.

"It means it tells the future," Kai told him.

Jay laughed and said, "I knew that."

"One ninja will rise above the others and become the green ninja. The ninja destined to defeat the dark lord," Zane read.

"Ooh a picture," Jay said.

"Dark Lord? Hold on. You think they mean Lord Garmadon?" Kai asked. "Is that us? You guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Like how good I'm gonna look in green?" Jay answered.

"Isn't it obvious I'm gonna be the green ninja?" Kai asked.

"The color obviously suits me more," Jay growled.

"Well technically I am the best," Zane said.

"Guys stop it," Cole said jumping off his dragon. "Remember why Sensei brought us together I'm the first place. We're a team. We weren't meant to see this and probably for good reasons. Come on let's head back home. We have training to do."

The ninja hopped onto their dragons. "I guess it's time I added some finest to my routine," Jay said.

"And I could use some exercise," Zane added.

"I gotta work on some new moves," Cole said jumping back onto Rocky. The three took off.

"Could I be the green ninja?" Kai asked himself. He took off behind the others.

* * *

Lloyd kicked a rock as he walked through the snow. "Stupid ninja," he muttered. "I'll show them who they're dealing with." Lloyd kicked the rock again and it hit something. Lloyd ran over to it. "Hey, what is..." He brushed some snow away and notice a giant eye carved into the stone. He saw a lever and pulled it. The ground opened up and he fell it. He slid across the ice and moan as he got to his feet. Lloyd looked around.

"You are out of your mind to venture sssso far away from home little one," a voice said.

Lloyd turned to see a snake person. He was holding a staff in his hands. Lloyd back up a little. "Look into my eyessss. Give up your mind," the snake commanded. The snake's began to glow red. "I control you."

Lloyd fell into an stalagmite slid into the ground. The snake became dizzy upon seeing its reflection. Lloyd stood up and looked in the stalagmite. He laughed and turned to the snake. "No. I will control you from now on," Lloyd said.

"What shall you have ussss do master?" the snake asked.

"Us?" Lloyd questioned. More serpentine and snakes appeared. Lloyd looked around and smiled. "My own army of snakes!" Lloyd said before evilly laughing.

* * *

Deep in the woods a girl stepped out of a blue portal. "Ah, home," she said. The portal closed behind her. She put her bag down and jumped into a tree. She climbed to the top and felt the wind push her hair back. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her eyes popped open. "Something isn't right. I sense... Evil," she said. The girl climbed out of the tree and grabbed her bag. She began running. She spun into a Spinjitzu vortex and when she stopped she wasn't wearing her pink shirt and denim jeans anymore. Instead she had a hot pink ninja suit on. She put the bag on her back and headed into a dessert near by.

* * *

"So then we all agree. The prophecy says one of us will be the green ninja. And the matter shall not rest until it's decided," Jay said. The ninja began to walk up the steps.

"May I suggest a tournament," Zane said. "Last ninja standing is the best."

"And will declared the green ninja," Kai finished. "I love it."

They walked through the gate to find Nya running the training course. An axe swun and hit her in the face. She fell over and Jay came up to her. He pulled back his hood. "Hey Nya. Closer to beating your brother's speed record?" Jay asked.

"I'm getting there," Nya replied as Jay helped her up. "Heard what happened in town. Just a false alarm?"

"Yeah. But we're gonna need the space. Sorry sis," Kai told her.

Cole opened a cabnit and got out a helmet. He flung it at Jay and it hit him in the head. Then he grabbed one for him. "Okay two matches. Then the winner of each face off for the title," Cole said. "Armor's for our own protection. It's time to see what these babies can do."

"Hey Nya. Wanna stay and watch me mop the floor with them?" Kai asked.

"No thanks. I think I'll just visit Jimonicai Village. Knock yourselves out," she replied. She walked out and the ninja started their matches.

"Okay first up, Kai VS Jay," Cole said. The two bowed and the training course went back into the ground. "Ninja-Go!"

The two switched places causing Cole to spin and fall. Jay swung his Nunchucks of Lightning. Kai lifted his Sword of Fire. Jay was then electrocuted by his own weapon. Kai front flipped over Jay and swung at him. Jay put his weapon up in defense. He took a step back. He hap his Nunchucks of Lightning in one hand and his other outward. Kai jumped up on the side of the building and blocked all Jay's attacks. Kai stopped and landed on the ground. Jay swung his Nunchucks of Lighting and Kai swung his Fire Sword. It made a small fire ball hit Jay. He fell back and Kai smiled at his sword's power.

* * *

"Next up," Kai said. "Is Cole VS Zane. Ninja-Go!" He rolled back and the two got ready.

Cole ran at Zane who jumped over him. He ended up cutting part of the training coarse. Cole ran up to Zane and began swinging his Sythe of Quakes at him. Zane used his Shurikens of Ice to block every attack. Cole swung at his head and Zane ducked. Once again Zane jumped over Cole. Cole turned around and Zane threw a shuriken at him. Cole lifted his foot and the shuriken hit the ground. He placed his foot on it and it began to freeze over. Cole turned his attention to Zane before realizing the ice was spreading to his legs. Zane threw his other shuriken at Cole, who blocked it wih his sythe. Zane caught his shuriken and tried again, and again, and agian. Each time coming from a different angle. When Zane stopped infront of Cole, Cole tripped him with his sythe and put it to his chest.

* * *

"For he prize and title of best ninja, blah, blah, ninja go," Jay muttered.

Cole and Kai set up. Kai immediately swung his sword at Cole and he blocked it. Cole swung back only to have Kai block his attack. Cole back flipped back and struck the ground with his Sythe of Quakes. I caused a small ripple in the ground and Kai flew back before falling on his stomach. Cole stood back and smiled. Kai got mad and jumped up. He began swinging his sword before using Spinjitzu forward a little. He couldn't seem to hold his sword steadily.

"It's too hot," he gasped. The blade caught fire as he tried to control it.

"It burning," Zane noted.

"Fire!" Jay yelled.

Kai used Spinjitzu again and dropped the sword. The fire spread and surrounded him and over to the other ninja. Jay and Zane jumped ver the fire as Cole tried to beat it out with his sythe. Kai tried to find a way of of the fire that had surrounded him. Suddenly Sensei came out to see what had happened. He walked right through the fire and picked up the Shurikens of Ice. He threw them in the air. Sensei bowed his head and began concentrating. The two Shurikens came together and began sprinkling water. It put out the fire around Kai and by Cole. It also put out the fire near Jay and the fire on his ninja suit. Sensei caught the weapons and turned to the ninja. "What were you thinking?" he asked angrily.

"We were trying to figure out who was the green ninja," Jay replied. Zane hit Jay who quickly said, "Ow! Did I say green ninja? No. Sorry. What I said was lean."

"You were not suppose to see this," Sensei said after walkin up to them. He turned and began to walk away.

"But Sensei we wanna know. Which of us is a chosen one?" Kai asked.

"None of you if you don't unlock your full potential," Sesei snapped.

"But my sword, it was so bright. Is this what you meant by unlocking our golden weapons?" Kai questioned.

"You are only at the beginning," Wu told them. "And the road is long and winding, but yes. This is what I meant. If this is what it takes for you to train then so be it. But none of you are near what it takes to be the green ninja."

Nya was about to grab some fruit when she heard screaming. "What now?" she asked herself. She turned around to see everyone running into their homes. She turned to her right and saw Lloyd pushing a wheel barrel full of candy.

"Take the all candy. Take it all!" Lloyd yelled before laughing evilly. Nya was surprised to see two serpentine following him. The general turned to the villagers that were still outside. He used his mind control powers to hypnotize them. Nya hid behind a cart and listened to the two serpentine.

"This makes no sensssse general. Raiding an entire town. For ssssweetssss?" the one asked.

"You will do as I command," the general snapped. "Because I hold he sssstaff."

* * *

The ninja were training while Sensei was inside meditating. He opened his eyes and saw and image of the serpentine in the village. He quickly went outside. "The serpentine are loose. Everyone in Jamonicai Village is in danger!" he warned.

"Come down Sensei. We were just there. It was just some kid who says he's..." Cole was cut off.

"The spirit smoke does not lie. An ancient evil has been released," Sensei told his students.

"Nya's there now," Kai gasped.

"Nya?" Jay asked. The ninja rushed to there dragons. They took off into the air.

"Stay close. Stay together," Kai said.

"Would we do it any other way?" Cole asked.

* * *

The girl in the pink ninja suit approached Jimonicai Village. She pulled her mask over her face and jumped onto a building. She looked around as the serpentine hypnotized everyone. She stayed hidden on the building. The girl was about to come out when she saw the ninja. They were by the entrance to the village. Instead of rushing out there, she stayed hidden. "Ninja? I thought I was the only one," the girl whispered to herself. She was about to jump to another building when she saw Lloyd. The girl stared at the boy as she got back down.

* * *

The villagers were still panicking while Lloyd seemed to be enjoying himself. "I'm never coming down from this sugar high!" Lloyd cheered. The ninja suddenly appeared around him.

"Sorry to bust your buzz little Garmadon," Cole started.

"But it's already past your bed time," Jay finished.

Lloyd turned and yelled, "Get them!"

The general rattled his tail and commanded, "Ssssiesssse them!"

"The serpentine? Real?" Kai asked in shock. The ninja backed up into a group.

"It's not just them we have to worry about," Cole pointed out. "The whole village has been hypnotized."

They began to back up. Jay began to swing his nunchucks. Zane ran up and stopped him. "No. Our weapons are too unstable. We could do more harm than good," Zane told him.

"I guess that leaves us with, run!" Jay shouted. The ninja split and jumped over the villagers. They regrouped and hid behind a broken cart. Nya jumped over to them. "Nya? You're okay!" Jay cheered.

"Barely. They've hypnotized everyone in town," Nya told him.

"Mind control? How is this possible?" Jay asked.

"When you hear them rattle their tails, don't look them in the eyes. That's how they get you," Nya warned them.

"Well what are suppose to do? We can't use our weapons, and now we gotta fight with our eyes closed? Perfect," Jay complained.

"The snake wih the staff is the general. He's the one in charge. If we can get the staff from him, it holds the anti venom. We get that and we can save everyone," Nya explained.

"Look guys forget his whole green ninja thing," Kai said. "Let's make Sensei proud. The four of us. We're a team."

"And Nya, you can be out honorary member," Jay told her.

"Gee thanks," she sarcastically replied.

The ninja jumped from roof to roof. Kai jumped down and began walking. He serpentine surround him and he turned. "You wanna play? How about a little Spinjitzu? Ninja-go!" Kai yelled as he spun into a fire vortex. He went in and out of Spinjitzu. He tilted and flew smack into the side of a building. He back up and fell over.

"Okay we're really outta shape," Jay mutter from the top of a building. Kai stood up and flung his hands back hitting two serpentine.

"Consider this a warning ninja!" Lloyd yelled. He laughed evilly as he took off with the candy. Zane threw his Shurikens of Ice. They landed infront of the wheel barrel and froze over. Lloyd didn't see them and when the wheels hit it he flew forward. "Ninja-go!" Zane said using Spinjitzu over to Lloyd.

All the candy fell out. "My candy!" Lloyd wined.

"Sensei was right. Never put off on tomorrow what can be done to day. We should have delt with you the first time around," Zane growled.

"Retreat!" Lloyd shouted.

"Retreat!" the general repeated. Cole ran over and kicked the general. He staff fell onto the ground.

"Go ahead. Give me a reason," Cole said. The general slithered off. Cole picked up the staff and looked at it. He lowered it and saw a snake.

"Look into my eyessss," he hissed. "I control you."

"You control," Cole mumbled, starting to be hypnotized.

"Cole!" Nya yelled. Cole snapped out of it and turned to her. She ran up and kicked he snake in the face. Cole began to walk away. "You have the anti venom," Nya told him.

"By golly you're right," Cole said looking at the staff.

"Quick. The fountain!" Nya exclaimed.

"Good idea," Cole said running up to the fountain. He stuck the staff into the top and the anti venom went into the fountain. It spread throughout the village, freeing everyone.

Kai walked up to Wu. "We're sorry Sensei," he apologized. "If we had delt with Lloyd the first time, none of this would've been necessary."

"Even lessons learned the hard way, are lessons learned," Sensei told him. "A great evil has been released. I fear troubling times will come. This is only the beginning."

"Then we will train, and be ready for the serpentine," Zane told him.

"It may not be Lord Garmadon, but that doesn't mean we won't bring our A game," Cole assured him.

"Help us train. Help us realize our potential," Kai said.

"Yeah. Teach us the secrets behind the Weapons of Spinjitzu," Jay added.

"There is much to teach. We must return to the monistary," Sensei told them.

They began to walk out of the village. Nya sighed. "When am I gonna get my own dragon?" she asked.

"Patients Nya. Your time will come," Wu said. He and Nya began walking out of the village. Wu turned to one of the buildings. He smiled and continued to walk.

* * *

The girl watched as the ninja left. She quickly took off in the opposite direction. She made it to he other side of the village without anyone noticing her. She slid down the mountain some. "I should've known!" she said hitting her forehead. "Next time think Alex. The ninja are obviously the four ninja from the prophecy." She scaled down the mountain a little more and added, "And the serpentine are the evil I sensed. But, what was he doing there." The girl looked back up to the village. Then she took off down the mountain.

* * *

"Candy. I need candy!" Lloyd wined in the serpentine tomb.

"The boy set us free," the general said.

"He is a child. He is not one of ussss," a serpentine argued.

"I may not have the sssstaff, but in still your general. Stand down," the general ordered.  
The serpentine began to walk away. Another serpentine came up to him. "You coward. We all know he issss under Lloyd's sssspell. You are ssssecond in command and still you do nothing?" the snake hissed.

"Now was not the time," the serpent told him. "I still hold the key to destroy the ninja. And when I do, everyone will ssssee it is I who should be in control." He laughed. He could see Kai, Jay, Zane, and Wu. Cole closed his eyes. When he opened them again thy were red. He closed them again and they returned back to normal.


	2. Home

_**2. Home**_

* * *

**So I now have a schedual and I'm trying to keep to it. So every Friday I will update. If it's not updated Friday it ****_will _****be Saturday. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Sensei sat meditating.

"Uh my turn. It's my turn."

"Okay want a little more? Take this."

Wu's eyes popped opened. He stood up and took a flute from a stand and placed it in a cabnit. He walked into the game room to find it empty. He turned and looked outside to see the ninja actually training.

"Ninja-go!" Kai yelled as he used Spinjitzu.

Zane, who was meditating, suddenly jumped up. He jumped infront of Jay, making him lose his concentration. Zane jumped over to Cole and took his sythe. "Hey. What?" Cole asked confused. Zane cut a dumby in half and used Spinjitzu. The ground and obsticles frozed over. Kai, who was still in his vortex, fell as he reached the ice. He walked over to Cole and Jay.

"This roof isn't big enough for the four of us," he said.

"Correction. This roof isn't big enough for him," Cole correct.

"It's like he's in his own world," Jay added. "I bet he can't even hear us!" Zane only barely looked over his shoulder. He threw his shurikens and jumped before catching them. Sensei walked over to the three.

"Sensei Zane's... Weird," Kai said.

"What is weird? Someone who is different, or someone who is different than you?" Sensei asked.

"No no Sensei he's... Weird, weird," replied Cole.

* * *

Cole was sitting on the toilet reading the newspaper. Zane walked in and began combing his hair. "Do you mind?" Cole growled.

* * *

Jay and Nya were crying at a movie. Suddenly Zane breaks out in laughter. Jay and Nya turn and give him an odd look.

* * *

Kai opened the fridge to find a note from Zane. It read, 'I'm sorry. I've consumed the last of the deli meat. Cheese?'

* * *

Zane bowed to the dumby which arms popped out, hitting Zane. "We like the guy," Kai said. "He's really smart. He's just, a little off sometimes."

"Zane is a brother, and brothers are often different. I should know," Sensei told them.

* * *

A man with a basket on his back was walking up the monistary steps. He looked up to see he had a long way to go. Eventually he reached the top. He set the basket down and pushed the doorbell. It made a gong sound which startled him.

* * *

"Mail!" the ninja cheered as they heard the gong. They rushed to door and opened it.

The mailman sighed and said, "Let's see. A letter from Jay's parents. Kai has a fan letter. Oh and something from Cole's father." He handed each of them their mail.

"What no package? I'm expecting something from Creature Beast and Beyond," Cole complained.

"No nothing from uh... Oh ah here it is," he said handing Cole a package.

Cole took it and said, "Rocky's gonna love this." He turned and ran off, forgetting about the letter from his father.

Jay and Kai opened their letters. Zane slowly walked through the court yard a little ways. Sensei Wu walked over to Jay and Kai as Jay asked, "Hey Zane, how come you never hear anything from your parents?"

"I don't remember my parents," Zane replied. "I have been an orphan all of my life."

"You mean you've never had a home?" asked Kai. Zane shook his head.

"The monistary is your home now," Wu told Zane. Zane turned away and walked inside.

* * *

Cole opened his package and pulled out a dead frog. "Liver and toads, Rocky, your favorite," he said, tossing it to his dragon. Rocky gulped it down in no time.

* * *

Two serpentine watched what Cole was seeing. "I can't believe you hypnotized on of the ninja," the scout snake said in a hushed tone. "Does the general know?"

"Of course not!" the other one hissed. "He's been put under the control of Lloyd, and I plan to use it for my besssst interesssst."

The scout walked away as the general approached them. "Everyone works while you two sssslack," he growled. "As my second in command, I expect more from you Sssskalessss!"

"Yessss general," Skales said, bowing. The general began to slither away. "General, you know I am most loyal to you, but I must question this childissssh agena. The ninja have stolen our tribe's staff, yet you instruct your army to make this play house for Lloyd. Ssssnakes don't belong in treessss."

"You know better than to question my judgement, Sssskales. I'll pretend you didn't assssk," the general snapped.

"Hey!" Lloyd called from down below. The two snakes looked down to him. "If we plan to rule Ninjago from here, this elevator needs to have a trap door. I want more boobytraps!"

"As you wish," the general bowed. "Young Garmadon." He waved his hand towards Skales.

"As you wish, general," Skales hissed, bowing once again to his leader. He turned and walked inside.

* * *

The ninja sat around the table. "I love it when it's Zane's night to cook," Jay said.

"Hey, I didn't hear any complaints about my duck chowder last night," Cole told them.

"That's because it glued our mouths shut," Kai informed him. "You really thought Jay was speechless all through out dinner?"

"Yeah, please don't make that again," Jay pleaded.

"Dinner is surved," Zane said, walking out with a pink apron on. Everyone began laughing. Zane looked at them confused. "What's so funny?"

"Zane," Nya said. "You're wearing a... Even I would wear that."

"You laugh because I take steps to insure I am clean after cooking?" Zane asked, not understanding.

"No," Kai corrected. "We laugh because you came out wearing that rediculous outfit."

"I guess we don't share the same sense of humor," Zane thought aloud.

"Well how 'bout this?" Cole asked, shoving a plate of shrimp into Kai's face. He started to laugh, followed by the others. Sensei Wu got up and walked around the table. "How can you not find that funny?" Cole asked. Sensei dumped a bowl onto Cole's head causing him to scream.

Wu and Kai chucked. "Now, you are brothers," Wu said. Everyone began laughing again and throwing food at each other. Zane watched, but still didn't seem to understand why it was so funny. Some food flew at him and got stuck on his apron.

* * *

Zane walked outside and put the garbage into the dumpster. He took off his apron and looked up at the starry sky. He heard something and turned his head to see a falcon sitting on a tree branch near by. He tilted his head and the falcon mimicked him. Zane shook his head, and so did the falcon.

Started to like this, Zane began to dance, causing the falcon to do a small dance. The falcon turned its head and jumped to the edge of the branch. It turned back to Zane before taking off. Zane glanced back inside before taking off down the steps. He followed he bird through the woods. It lead him to Lloyd's tree house which was lit up by red lights.

"If I see one girl in here, I'm gonna go bulistic," Lloyd told the snakes as they carried him on a table.

Zane looked up to the falcon and said, "Thank you, my mysterious friend." Zane turned to head back by stopped when he noticed another ninja dressed in pink. Her attention was towards Lloyd and his new head quarters. He approached her and she turned to him.

"You're one of the ninja, right?" she asked in a quiet tone.

"Yes, and who are you?" Zane replied.

"My name is Alex," she said, looking back to the tree house. "You're attacking in the morning, aren't you?"

"Well..." Zane started.

The girl looked back to Zane. "Do what you wish to the serpentine, but promise to leave the boy alone. He doesn't understand the evil he's unleashed," Alex said before taking off with in the shadows.

"Alex..." Zane repeated her name. "I promise." He turned and ran back up towards the monistary.

* * *

The next day, the ninja ran through the forest following Zane. He stopped and looked around, remembering which path he had taken the night before.

"I don't even think Zane knows where he's going," Kai said, looking to the others. They caught up to Zane. "Uh, tell us again how you stumbled upon Lloyd's secret head quarters."

"I followed a bird," Zane said as an explanation.

"Why did you follow a bird?" Jay asked.

"Because it danced," Zane replied.

"Oh, okay," Jay said as if he was crazy. "Was it a coco bird?" He, Cole, and Kai laughed.

"Of course not," Zane replied to his friend's rhetorical question. "Everyone knows coco birds are not insidious to these forests."

The others exchanged looks before comtinuing to follow Zane. Finally, they arrived at the tree house which was almost complete.

"Watch it!" Lloyd's voice echoed. "No bigger! Come on we don't have all day, it's not time for a lunch break."

"Holy cunoly, Frosty was right," Cole said.

"We can't let that rat and those snakes get a foothold of Ninjago," Kai told them. "We have to destroy that thing before it becomes operational."

"Are you sure? It looks like a pretty cool treehouse!" Jay exclaimed. "It's got a rope coarse, a tree swing..."

"Hey," Cole inturrupted. "Remember who's team you're on. All right guys, what do we do?"

"Okay, it looks like the entire thing is supported by hose three trees," Kai noted, pointing at the trees. "Once those are severed, the whole thing will come down like a house of cards."

"But why would one make a house of cards?" Zane asked. "Such construction would be careless."

"Ah brother," Kai mumbled.

"Travel by shadows, boys," Cole instructed. They all followed him to the treehouse.

Kai waited for two snakes to walk by before grabbing a rope and cutting it. It swung him up onto the fort itself.

Cole hid under the elevator as it went up. One of the two snakes on top hit the other for no reason. The other one hit him back.

Jay and Zane climbed the tree nearby. Jay almost fell backwards, but Zane caught his hand just in time saying, "Gotcha."

The ninja regrouped on the roof and looked down into the treehouse through a hole in the roof. They saw Lloyd and a snake. "It's almost finished," Lloyd said. "Soon, my fortress will be complete. You!" The snake jumped and turned to Lloyd. "Hold that sign for me."

The snake quickly grabbed a sign that read 'No girls, ninja'. Lloyd pushed a lever and a trap door opened up beneth the snake. He fell to the ground and Lloyd ran over to the hole. "Boobytrap!" he yelled. The snake hit different parts of the tree fort on the way down. He sat up dizzily.

The ninja went up to the roof. Jay, Zane, and Cole all picked a rope to break. Kai stood on the top of the roof watching. Jay was the first to break a rope.

"Ninja-Go!" he said as he spun into a blue vortex. He cut the rope, causing the tree house to tilt. Snakes began falling onto the ground.

"Ninja-Go!" Zane shouted, spinning into his icy white-blue vortex. He cut the rope causing the treehouse to tilt the other way.

Lloyd slid down the hall and caught himself on the rail. He looked up and saw Kai. "I said no ninja!" Lloyd shouted. "Attack!"

"Everyone, retreat!" Skales yelled. The snakes continued to fall off and others made their way to the ground.

"Cole!" Kai hollored. "Wait till we're off the treehouse. Then cut the line!"

Skales turned to Cole and said, "You, will obey my every command."

"I will obey your every command," Cole said, bowing.

Jay and Zane jumped over to Kai. "Where's Cole?" Jay asked.

Kai pointed to where the earth ninja was. "This whole place is coming down."

Cole jumped onto the treehouse, drawing his Sythe of Quakes. "No one goes anywhere, until you deal with me," he growled.

The others began to back away as Cole got closer. "What's gotten into him?" Kai asked.

"He's under their control," Zane replied.

"Yeah, well he better snap out of it quick because this whole place looks like it's coming down," Jay told them.

"Don't go," Lloyd said to the snakes. "We have to protect my treehouse fortress."

"Your treehouse?" Skales hissed. "It's about time we did thissss."

"Did what?" Lloyd asked.

Skales pulled a lever causing the trap door to open up on Lloyd. Lloyd fell down to the ground as the serpentine that watched him fall laughed. "Now to get the sssstaff!" Skales commanded.

The ninja continued to back away from Cole. "Okay now come on, friends don't hit friends," Jay tried reasoning. Cole kicked Jay in the face. "Okay I'm gonna ignore that."

Cole kicked at the ninja, missing. He turned away, catching his breath. He turned back and swung his sythe at Kai.

"What are we suppose to do?" Kai asked. "If I use my sword, this place will go up in flames faster than a cinder block." Cole swung his sythe at Kai agian, missing.

"Isn't the anti venom in the staff?" Zane asked, avoiding a swing from Cole.

"Yeah, but the staff's back at the monistary," Jay reminded them.

Cole managed to hit Kai in the chest, causing him to fly backwards. He hit a post and it broke. He fell backwards, being caught by Zane last second. "Jay use your lightning," Zane said, throwing Kai back onto the roof. "Try to shock him out if his trance."

Jay pulled out his Nunchucks of Lightning. "Sorry Cole. This is gonna hurt you a lot more than it's gonna hurt me," said Jay as he swung his nunchucks. He struck the air in front of him, causing a ball of lightning to hit Cole.

Cle flew back and landed on the roof. He sat up and opened his eyes, which were still red meaning he wasn't free of the serpentine's grip. He charged at Jay and punch him, making him fall off the roof.

"Jay!" Kai and Zane said in unison.

Jay caught a rope and swung back up onto the roof. "That is a serious safety hazard," he jokingly said.

Cole turned and ran up the rope behind him. He lifted his sythe to cut it. "No, Cole don't!" Kai yelled.

"No, Cole, no!" Zane shouted.

Soothing flute music began to play and Cole stopped. Sensei Wu and Nya flew in on Flame, Kai's dragon. His eyes returned to normal and he asked, "Where am I? What are we doing?"

"We're getting out of here because this whole place is coming down!" Nya shouted from the dragon. Cole hopped onto the back of Flame.

The treehouse became to unstable and began to collapse. Jay, Kai, and Zane ran to the otherside of the roof and jumped onto the dragon. As they flew off the treehouse collapsed.

"That flute," Kai started.

"It cancels their powers," Jay finished.

"It is as old as the serpentine themselves," Wu informed his pupils. "But we must hurry, the monistary's unguarded." They flew off across the forest.

* * *

They arrived at the monistary but it was burnt down. "We're too late," Kai noted.

Cole noticed the other dragons were still cooped up. "Rocky," he gasped. Flame landed and Cole hurried down the stairs to the lever. He pulled it and the dragons flew out.

"Our home," Kai said, pulling his mask back and looking around.

"Shard, put this out!" Zane yelled to his dragon. Shard obeyed and blew ice onto the fire, causing it to go out. The ninja stared at the ruins for a moment. Finally, Zane said, "The training equipment, gone."

"All our video games, gone!" Jay exclaimed.

"They stole back their staff," Sensei Wu informed them.

"What do we do now?" Cole asked. Rocky nussled up to him and Cole began petting his dragon.

Kai picked up a piece of charcoal and crushed it in his hand. Rage took over and he approached Zane. "If you hadn't have followed that silly bird, none of this would have happened," he blamed his friend.

"Kai," Sensei warned.

"No he's right," Jay growled, running over to Zane. "Because of you, my high score has been deleted!"

"This is a teaching moment," Zane said, trying to find the bright side. "We must learn from this."

"A teaching moment?" Cole questioned angrily. "What's wrong with you? Don't you get it? Everything is gone!"

"Enough," Wu inturrupted. "We are all at fault. Zane is your brother, apologize at once."

The three looked down in shame. They turned around and Kai began by saying, "I'm sorry Zane. I..." He stopped and noticed Zane had disappeared. They looked into the distance and saw Shard flying away.

* * *

The Hypnobrai walked back down into their tomb. Skales held the staff in his hand. One of the other snakes was holdin one end of a rope, Lloyd was tied to the other end. "Do something general," he whispered. "You're still under my command, right?"

The general stared at Lloyd for a moment. Then he loudly yelled, "Enough! I am the general. You will return my sssstaff at oncccce!"

"No," Skales challenge. The other snakes began murmuring about Skales.

"You dare challenge my command?" the general asked. Lloyd nodded in delight.

"Slitherpit, slitherpit, slitherpit," the other snakes began to chant.

Skales nodded in agreement. "I guess we will have to fight for it," Skales said, amused. "In, the slitherpit!" The snakes cheered.

Skales handed another snake the staff as he prepared for the fight. The snake took the staff into what looked like an ice statue of a snake's mouth. "Winner gets the staff and leads the tribe," he informed them. "You know the rules, there are none. But in the slitherpit, whatever I say goes." The two snakes nodded to him. "All right, fight!"

The two snakes circled each other for a moment. The general swung his tail and Skales jumped so he wouldn't be tripped. Skales three a punch at the general whom caught his hand. He punch at Skales, just barely missing his face. The warrior snake kicked the general backwards.

Lloyd watched the fight and looked away. He noticed a rolled up piece of paper and began reaching for it. The rope that was tied to a stalagmite prevented him from getting too close. Lloyd looked to a snake that was close by, making sure he wasn't watching him.

"Two weapons!" the slitherpit ref snake ordered. Another snake pulled a lever lowering a rack with multiple weapons on it. The general grabbed a shield and a pick axe while Skales grabbed two swords.

The general threw the pick axe at Skales. The warrior moved out of the way and the ice weapon struck the wall causing a stalagtite to fall on him. He used his shield to avoid being hit.

"Sidewinder!" A snake pulled another lever causing the ground below the battlin snakes to tilt. Skales and the general began to slide to where the ground was tilted down.

Lloyd continued to reach for the paper and finally grabbed it. He slid it into his back pocket and turned back to the fight. "Go general go!" he cheered, making a snake turn to look at him funny.

The general began to rattle his tail as he attempted to hypnotize Skales. At the last moment, Skales kicked the general in the face and began swinging his swords at him. The general used his shield to block them. Skales stopped and began to move his body side to side. The general looked at him confused and Skales ceased the moment. Her ran up and kicked the generals chin up, doing a spiral spin in the air.

The general fell and a scout said, "He used Fangwando!" Skales began to walk towards the general.

"Get up, get up," Lloyd called. The general attempted I get up, but failed.

"We have a winner!" the referring snake said. He held up Skales hand. The other snakes began to cheer as the snake handed Skales the staff.

The staff began to shake as a gold light surrounded Skales. His two legs merged together to form a tail. As this happened, the former general's tail began to disappear. He now had legs and Skales was the one with a tail. "Skales! Skales!" the Hypnobrai chanted.

"You will be loyal to me now," Skales ordered, pointing he staff at the has been general.

"I will do as you command," the snake obeyed. Lloyd shook his head in horror as his power over the Hypnobrai vanished.

"You," Skales hissed, turning to Lloyd. "Leave now and never return." Lloyd backed away a bit, now scared of Skales.

* * *

The ninja were under a small shelter with a fire going. Their dragons sat outside near them. "What are we eatin again?" Kai asked as Jay threw a rock.

"Mud newt," Cole replied. "Not bad for something that lives underground."

"Gah," Jay threw down his and coughed into his hand. He threw another rock and it landed in a Tim can a few feet away. "Yeah, I new high sc-core."

Rocky shook his head and laid it back down. "Remember, we must be thankful for what we still have," Sensei Wu reminded them.

"What do we have?" Cole questioned. "Our home is gone."

"You know, I don't miss out home. What I really miss, is Zane," Kai confessed.

"Yeah. I miss Zane," Jay agreed.

"Zane?" Nya asked.

"Yeah Zane. You know white ninja. The smart strange one," Jay replied.

"No, Zane!" Nya exclaimed pointing over to where the ninja of ice walked over to them.

"Zane!" they cheered in unison. They ran over to him.

"Zane we're sorry for what we said," Jay apologized. "We're a team and that means we're all responsible."

"You don't need to apologize to me," Zane told them.

"But all those awful things we said, isn't that why you left?" Kai questioned.

"Of course not," Zane said. "I saw the falcon again and followed him."

"That's our Zane," Cole smiled.

"We're happy to have you back," Nya said as they group hugged.

"Why? Is it my turn to make dinner?" Zane asked.

"Yes Zane. We would love for you to make dinner," Sensei told him.

"But I already made it. Come, I want to show you what I've found," Zane said, beginning to walk away. "I'm sure you will all be pleased." The ninja exchanged glanced but only shrugged as they followed. They walked through the desert for a while before Zane turned to them. "I can't explain it, but I feel a strange connection with the falcon. I think he's trying to help show us the path we need to take." They continued to walk and behind a rock, a huge broken down ship lied. "Our new home."

"Do I smell pie?" Jay asked through he murmuring of his teammates.

"Cobblerberry," Zane replied. "And I've made blurblerberry and apple and..."

The ninja stared in awe at the ship. Jay sniffed the air and sighed. Everyone but Zane and Sensei rushed to the ship.

"I am proud of you Zane," Sesei said. "One of these days, I promise, we will find your family."

"But I've already found them," Zane informed him, looking to the ninja and Nya.

Sensei smiled and continued, "I feel you are more than meets the eye. There's something special about you, Zane."

"Sesei, will I become the green ninja," Zane couldn't help but ask.

"It's too early to tell," Sensei had to inform him. "But if it's in your path, you'll know. Come now, it's be ashame to let them eat all that pie." They went to the ship and began eating with he others. They laughed and had a great time together.

Lloyd watched them from a distance. Alex walked up behind Lloyd. "That looks like it'd be nice," she said. Lloyd turned around and began walkin away. "What?" Alex questioned. "No, 'Hey Alex, how've you been?' or 'Nice to see you again.'?"

"I will have my revenge on the Hypnobrai," Lloyd mumbled.

"Okay, ask the ninja," Alex suggested, following behind him.

"No, I have a better idea," Lloyd said with a wicked smiled. He held up the map he stole from the Hypnobrai tomb. Alex sighed and looked back over her shoulder. She continued to follow Lloyd.


End file.
